


Morning

by lovingfabri



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingfabri/pseuds/lovingfabri
Summary: Fabrizio bonds with one of Ermal’s favourite people.





	Morning

Ermal didn’t want to move. He gazed in wonder at the naked figure lying next to him in bed. He’d been dating Fabrizio for nearly 3 months now, yet his presence still gave Ermal the butterflies every time. Not that he’d ever tell Bizio that, of course, the teasing would be unbearable. But it wasn’t his fault that his boyfriend was such a beautiful sight to wake up to, his bare chest gently rising and falling in his sleep, a look of contentment on his face. Ermal reached out and began to trace Bizio’s tattoos with his finger, starting with the wolf; he wanted to commit them to memory so that on the lonely days when he woke up alone, he could recreate this moment in his mind. 

Fabrizio, sensing his boyfriend’s touch, opened his eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at the man sat next to him, who kissed him on the forehead.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Bizio mumbled something indecipherable in response and snaked his arm around Ermal’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“What was that, amore? And in what language, exactly?”

“Absnnekzjsbdks”

“Was that, ‘good morning handsome’? Or maybe, ‘you look so good this morning Ermal, I really want to-“

Fabrizio shut Ermal up with a kiss, rolling over so the other man was under him. Ermal’s face relaxed into a smug grin, and Fabri realised with a groan that this was exactly what his boyfriend had been hoping for. In between kisses, he tried again to get his message across to Ermal, who, after picking out the word ‘meeting’ from among the hieroglyphs, pulled away with a start.

“Cazzo!”

Ermal leapt off the bed, rummaged frantically in the wardrobe for a clean towel and almost ran to the bathroom. How could he have forgotten? This meeting, about a potential European tour, had been at the front of his mind for weeks. Damn Bizio and the effect the man had on him. 

Fabri, meanwhile, was on the verge of falling asleep again when a sudden noise pulled him out of his reverie. Ermal’s phone, lying on the bedside table next to him, had suddenly lit up and was ringing loudly. He groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Why couldn’t Ermal ever switch his phone off? What a hypocrite. Fabrizio snuggled further into the soft blankets and waited for it to go to answerphone, however, no sooner had the call ended than the ringing started once again. Great.

“Ermal? Phone!”

No response. Fabri could only assume that the sounds of the shower, along with Ermal’s enthusiastic rendition of ‘Sex On Fire’ by Kings of Leon, had completely drowned out his shouts. When the phone began to ring for a third time, Fabrizio reluctantly reached out and grabbed it from the bedside table. It must be important for the caller to ring three times in 5 minutes. It was probably a vital message from Ermal’s record label about the meeting that morning.

“Pronto”

“Ermal, zemer?”

Fabri frowned at the phone. The voice which had greeted him was warm, heavily accented and slightly too loud. Furthermore, even in his half-asleep state, he was sure that the last word hadn’t been in Italian.

“Sorry, Ermal isn’t able to come to the phone right now. I’m Fabrizio. Can I take a message for him?”

“Oh, Fabrizio! How lovely to finally talk to you, sweetheart. My Ermal is always going on about you. I said to him, Ermal love, when am I going to meet your handsome new boyfriend? It’s not right to keep an old lady waiting... oh but sorry dear, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Ermal’s Gran-gran but you can call me Lia if you like.”

Fabrizio couldn’t help but smile at the torrent of words flowing from Ermal’s phone. So this was Gran-gran.

“I’ve heard a lot about you too. Ermal has told me all about your wonderful cooking.”

“Has he really? He’s such a lovely boy isn’t he? Yes, Ermal is particularly fond of my tavë kosi. He mentioned you were a good cook yourself, I’ll send you the recipe! I’m not very good with emails, though, so you’ll have to wait until Sabina visits next week, I’m sure she won’t mind...”

“That would be fantastic, Lia, thank you.”

“...What? Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me saying this dear, but your accent isn’t the easiest to understand, and my ears aren’t what they used to be... Anyway, as I was saying. Sabina will be flying over to visit me next week - you know Sabina, don’t you? - and...”

Fabrizio stifled a laugh and listened as Lia rambled on about her granddaughter, her new neighbours, the weather forecast for the next week, and back to her granddaughter again. She was clearly very proud of her grandchildren.

“... and I’ve asked her to get the photo albums out of the attic for me. There’s some brilliant photos of Ermal in there, he was such an adorable child. My favourite is a photo of the time he fell in the-”

“Bizio?”

Ermal had appeared in the doorway, wrapped only in a white towel. He eyed the phone in Fabri’s hand with confusion.

“Is that my...?”

“I’d love to see those baby photos of Ermal sometime, Lia” Fabrizio interrupted loudly, looking his boyfriend right in the eye and smirking. 

Ermal lunged. Pinning Bizio to the bed, he wrestled his phone out of the other man’s hands, a red flush spreading across his face as Bizio’s shoulders started to shake from laughing so hard. Fabrizio distantly heard the words “...lovely young man...” before Ermal bolted out of the room and began speaking in rapid Albanian. 

Fabri could already tell that he and Gran-gran were going to get on very, very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I’m pretty new to writing fanfic so please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! ❤️


End file.
